Unexpected Love
by LeaQuotes
Summary: AU fic.  New York, the City of love? What happens when Rachel meets a tall, mysterious character. Will he be Mr Right or will his past destroy their relationship?
1. New York, New York

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone. I just want to thank you for deciding to read this fic, I really hope you enjoy it. My first ever one shot did so well and I was overjoyed with the reviews. So I've decided to write a full story this time. This fic is an AU fic, meaning WMHS never existed and Finn and Rachel never met. It's set in New York City. I hope you enjoy :).

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to the sound of her cellphone alarm; Barbra Streisand's 'Funny Girl' song echoed in her bedroom. Rachel yawned and then smiled happily as the song played. Barbra was her idol. She adored her and her music and wished to someday, be just like her, she admired Barbra and embraced the courage she had. Rachel was Jewish, just like Barbra, and just like a lot of other Jews she had a larger nose than any other person she knew, but because of Barbra she loved it. Barbra had taught her so much about herself and to be proud of who she was, nose and all. Rachel had thought about getting a nose job, as when she was younger everyone in her high school had told her that if she ever wanted to achieve her dreams she'd have to change the way she looked. But when Rachel came across Barbra and saw that she had a large nose and was a Jew she knew that she didn't have to conform to what people thought was 'beautiful'. She was beautiful the way she was.<p>

Rachel grabbed her robe that hung on the back of her bedroom door and headed towards the kitchen. There she grabbed a mug and began pouring herself a nice hot cup of coffee. Then placed herself on the couch and turned on her favorite programme 'Broadway World'. After 15 minutes into the programme Rachel's cell rang, she quickly answered it:

"Good morning" Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel, it's Dianna. Wanna meet up for some coffee? I haven't seen you in one whole week!" one of her best friends, Dianna asked.

"Oh, hey Di. Yeah sure that'd be nice. I'll just have to go get dressed. You caught me in the middle of watching 'Broadway World'" Rachel laughed.

"Oh, you and your obsession with that programme…" Dianna giggled. "I'll meet you at the Hard Rock café in about 30 minutes?"

"I know, right? And sure! See you there" Rachel replied.

Rachel ended the call with her friend, watched the rest of 'Broadway World', and then went to her room to get dressed. She took a Red Polka Dot Skirt out of her closet, a Black Poodle Sweater, some orange tights and bright red shoes then quickly got changed. She then brushed her teeth, tied her hair back and set off to the café her and Dianna planned to meet at.

Rachel loved the Hard Rock Café. It was one of her favorites, because they did serve the best coffee.

As she approached the café she saw her best friend waiting outside. Dianna was wearing a lovely Aqua colored dress that stopped at her knees with a pair of lovely brown boots; her hair was long and flowed along with the light breezy wind.

"Hey girl!" Dianna shouted when she saw Rachel.

"Di!" Rachel greeted her with a huge hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too!" Dianna said squeezing her back "Come on, let's get something to drink, I'm parched."

The two girls got a small square table at the back of the café and placed their orders. Rachel ordered a large, milky coffee with a small salad sandwich and Dianna ordered a cappuccino with a cheese sandwich.

"So how have you been girl? It seems like forever since we last saw each other" Dianna wondered.

"I've been great! I've auditioned for a role on Broadway! I'm sure I've got this one in the bag" Rachel smiled happily "And how have you been?"

"That's great! Of course you'll get the part… You're Rachel Barbra Berry" Dianna said returning the smile "And I've been good! So… any love interests, Rachel?" Dianna winked.

"Oh no! I don't have time for guys, Di! I'm too busy with my career." Rachel said then sighed "I'd love to find love though. But I just seem to drive guys away." Her eyes saddened.

"WHAT! You don't drive them away. Trust me Rachel, you're gonna find someone and he's gonna love you for you! Career and all!" Dianna said squeezing Rachel's hand.

"Thanks Di! Well I hope Mr Right turns up soon!" Rachel smiled.

Suddenly the waiter interrupted the two girls.

"Hey ladies, sorry to interrupt, here's your order" he smiled placing their order onto the small table.

Rachel slowly looked up at the tall guy, her eyes began to suddenly widen. He was beautiful. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a crooked smile, and the cutest dimples. She gazed at him until Dianna interrupted her.

"Thanks. Everything looks great" she said.

Rachel quickly jumped out of her gaze.

"Um, thank you" she smiled at him softly..

"You're welcome" he spoke to her, not realizing he'd blanked her friend. "Enjoy" he said. He then turned around and walked off.

Rachel watched him as he walked back to the café kitchen and blushed when he looked back to see her staring.

"Oh my god. He so likes you." Dianna smirked. "And you so like him!"

"What, no!" Rachel denied. "I don't even know him."

"Did you see the way you looked at each other? It was like you'd just fell in love in a split second!" Dianna squealed.

"You're insane. He's a waiter. He just served our food and I said thanks! No big deal!"

"He totally dismissed me and concentrated on you! He LIKES you Rachel. How can you not see that?" Dianna smiled. "Don't you think he's cute?"

"Well..." Rachel began.

"OH MY GOD YOU DO!" Dianna interrupted.

"Wait what, no-no-no. I mean… he seems sweet. I liked his smile" Rachel stuttered.

"I can't believe this just happened. It's so ironic, considering we were just talking about finding you a 'Mr Right'" Dianna giggled.

"Nothing is going to happen Di. He's just some guy who works in a café that served us our food." Rachel told her friend.

Once they left the café the two friends said goodbye and both went their separate ways. As Rachel walked through Times Square the tall, mysterious, crooked smiled waiter circled in her mind. But why? He was just some random guy who served her, her food. He didn't seem to be someone special. Just another guy. But she felt different about him, she felt connected to him. A weird connection. Did she like him? Or did she just think she did because he was 'nice' to her. Either way she knew she wanted to see him again, even if it wasn't to talk to him, if it was just to look at him. So she decided that after work tomorrow she would head to the café.

Could this be the start of something amazing or just another disaster?

Once Rachel arrived back at her apartment she switched the coffee machine on and began making herself a warm, chocolate coffee. She was the only person that ever drank hot coffee on a warm New York City day. But she couldn't help herself; she had to have her daily dose of caffeine, even if she'd just had a big cup of it at the café. Then she sat down on her cream colored couch and began thinking about the waiter once again. As she drifted off into a day dream she was once again interrupted by her doorbell ringing. She glanced over at the door as it opened. There she saw her best friend appear, Jon. He was her one and only true best friend. Rachel's smile widened as he entered her apartment.

"Jon!" she screamed, got up, and jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in LA?"

"I wanted to surprise you. How has my beautiful baby been?" He replied twirling her round in his arms.

"Jon I've missed you so much! SOOOOO MUCH!" Rachel squeezed him once more and then let go. "Come… sit! Do you want coffee?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"No I'm fine! You and your coffee obsession." He laughed. "Rachel it's so great to see you. I'm so glad to be back home."

"I'm overjoyed you're home! I didn't even know!" She smiled. "Jon, I have something to tell you... I met some guy today… well I didn't meet him, he was a waiter and he was so sweet and I don't know If I like him or not but Dianna seems to think we both like each other. But it's the first time I've ever seen or talked to him." Rachel babbled on still smiling and feeling all excited.

"Whoa! I've missed quite a bit haven't I?" Jon chuckled. "If you like him, go for it! I mean you rarely ever like guys, Rachel, so this guy must be pretty special, right?"

"But…"

"No buts just go with the flow babe! You never know what could happen." Jon said and then moved a little closer to her giving her the biggest bear hug ever.

If Rachel was to listen to anyone it would be Jon. He was the one person she ever took advice off and Rachel Berry never took advice, just gave it, so she knew Jon must be right. And she trusted him with all her heart.

"Pop 'Broadway World' on. I've missed our show!" Jon smiled.

"Sure thing. I've missed watching it with you!" Rachel said and with that she switched on the TV and the two best friends sat chatting and watching their favorite programme together… just like old times.


	2. The Meeting

**Authors Note: **I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews you guys are the sweetest. I also just wanted to say that this is a Finchel fic but I have used 'Dianna and Jons' real names for the fics because I love the relationship Lea actually has with them. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to the sound of the New York City traffic and the rain beating against her window. She lay there staring up at her ceiling and wondered whether or not she could steal an extra 5 minutes of sleep. But the rain was beating hard against the window so she decided it was best to just get up and make herself some hot, morning coffee. She couldn't believe how miserable the weather was; yesterday had been so nice and warm. <em>Oh well<em> she thought as she poured the warm coffee into her mug.

Suddenly Jon appeared at the kitchen door:

"Morning babe." He said entering the kitchen scratching his head and yawning loudly.

"Good Morning Boo!" Rachel smiled happily. "Have you seen the weather today? It's horrible" she frowned.

"Yeah, the rain woke me up." Jon laughed.

"Oh, me too! Still… it's going to be a beautiful day." Rachel said whilst picking up another mug "Want some coffee?" She smiled.

"Coffee sounds great!" Jon nodded. "So are you at the office today?" he asked looking over at her as she poured the coffee.

But before she could reply to her best friend she was interrupted by the sound of her buzzing cell phone.

"Hello?" Rachel asked not knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"Hi Rachel we're calling from the Broadway Theater of New York City. You auditioned for a role, am I right?" the voice on the line asked.

"Yes! That's right! How can I help you?" Rachel asked stunned, not expecting the call at all.

"I'd just like to tell you that we would love to get you back for another audition. We think you'd be a great addition to our cast."

A brilliant smile stretched across her face "That would be amazing! Thank you SO much!" Rachel beamed. She then grabbed her notebook and pen and began writing down all the information she was being told. Jon was sat at the table sipping his coffee smiling and wondering eagerly what Rachel was about to tell him when she got off the phone.

"Okay, thank you! I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Rachel ended the call. She then looked over at Jon who was still smiling and before he could speak she ran forward into his arms, gripping him as tightly as possible as the relief burst out of her every pore.

"I GOT THE PART" she squealed "I did it Jon, I did it!" she could barely contain her excitement.

"I knew you would do it, Rachel you're a star and you're going to go so far." Jon said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you, girl!"

Rachel's day was going perfect and it was about to get better. After working in her office for most of the day she decided she would go to the Hard Rock café. She knew the only reason she wanted to go was because of _him. _So after work she went back to her apartment, took a shower, and clothed herself in one her favorite dresses [a black knee length horse patterned dress] then she headed to the café that sat in the middle of Times Square.

As soon as she saw the café insight she hesitated, should she go in or not?

"_Just go for it Rachel." _Jon's advice from the previous night circled her mind.

She nodded to herself and walked towards the café, opened the door and entered. As soon as she was inside, the warmness and the smell of coffee attacked her senses. It felt and smelt so nice and cosy. It was a rainy, breezy day today so it felt lovely to be in a nice, warm place.

She looked around the huge café hoping to see her mystery guy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Table for one Miss?" The young guy at the door asked.

"Um, yes please." Rachel replied feeling rather embarrassed.

The young guy pointed her towards her single table. Once she sat down she took her coat off and placed her order_, a hot cup of coffee with a vegan babycake_, then waited patiently for it to arrive. Whilst waiting Rachel couldn't help but look around for _the waiter, _after 5 minutesher eyes saddened, it looked like he wasn't in today, she looked down with a disappointed look on her face and began fiddling with her cuticles, when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss, your order is running slightly late, but it shouldn't be any longer than 10 minutes, is that okay?"

Before Rachel even looked up she recognized the unique voice, the voice that had spoken to her yesterday, the waiter's voice.

Rachel's eyes moved from her nails to his eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes that she had crossed paths with yesterday. "It's fine." She smiled "I really appreciate you letting me know." She said, her eyes not leaving his.

"Okay. Hey, didn't I serve you yesterday?" he smiled… crookedly.

"In fact, I'm sure you did" Rachel laughed.

"You must really like this place, coming here two days in a row." He asked.

She nodded and blushed "Well they do serve the best coffee" she said softly.

"Yeah! The coffee does taste good. Um, I'm Finn, Finn Hudson." As soon as he said that he seemed to regret it and began turning a warm, red color.

"Hi Finn, I'm Rachel" she replied still smiling.

He felt relieved that she'd replied with her name. "Rachel? Is that it?" he said cheekily and gave her a wink.

"Rachel Berry. I'm Rachel Berry." She giggled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss." Finn replied, and opened his hand for hers "Can I just say you have the most amazing smile?"

Rachel blushed; she couldn't believe he'd just complimented her; she looked at his hand for a moment and then finally moved hers up and shook it lightly.

"Thank you" she smiled and then looked down towards their hands as they both slowly parted.

He glanced down at the ground before redirecting his eyes back at her. "Well I'll go see where your orders got to, Rachel." And with that he walked off towards the kitchen. Rachel sat there still watching him, then began picking at her cuticles again. 5 minutes past and Finn arrived back with her order.

"Finally!" Rachel said enthusiastically and then laughed.

"I'm so sorry for your wait, Rachel" Finn replied.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the tall boy. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind, our conversation made up for the wait." She said flirtatiously.

"Yes, I'd have to agree with you there. I think this is the best day at work I've had in a long while." Finn said happily, still grinning. "Maybe we could meet up sometime? For a coffee? Maybe somewhere… else." Finn asked anxiously.

"I don't usually go out with people I have no idea about, but seen as you've been so nice to me, I'll make an exception." Rachel giggled.

"Really? That's good. I mean, that's great." He smiled widely. "So, would you wanna meet here like, tomorrow and then go grab a coffee and a bite to eat?"

Rachel was a little taken aback and thought she must be crazy for even considering going out with a complete stranger, but there was something different about him, something special, and she really wanted to have an actual conversation with him and get to know the sweet guy. "Yeah, okay, that sounds like a plan." She smiled.

After Rachel had finished drinking her coffee and eating her babycake she left the café with a big smile across her tiny baby face. She couldn't believe she'd actually spoke to him, and she finally knew his name… Finn. She loved it, it was different, unique. As soon as she got home to her apartment she told her best friend all about her meeting with the mysterious character and about how she was going to meet up with him for a coffee tomorrow.

Today was officially one of the most remarkable days of Rachel Barbra Berry's life. And she curiously wondered what was in store for her tomorrow.


End file.
